Glee: the Next Generation (Season Two)
by thenameissnix
Summary: After their tough lost at Regionals, The New Directions are still the bottom of the social heap. They try to forget about it by getting ready for Sectionals, but things may change. Christina may get herself in so much trouble with the new kid, Joe.Lenny may found a boyfriend. Beth and Christina's friendship might end. A lot is happening at WMHS this year.
1. Back to School

**NOTE: If you have not read Season One, I suggest you read that first incase of some spoilers!**

* * *

 _Last season of Glee: The Next Generation:  
Christina and Charlie are an item.  
Christina developed alcoholism is currently sober.  
Britney and Christina met Daniel for the first time.  
New Directions won sectionals for the first time in 16 years.  
New Directions lost regionals for the 17th time in the row._

AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE: TNG!

* * *

It was 7:30am when Christina Schuester and Britney Schuester were sleeping peacefully; until their mother, Holly Holliday; came in and turned on the light and yelled: "WAKE UP, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL; PRETEND YOU CARE PLEASE!" _UGH!_ A grunt came from both of the teenagers' mouths.  
"Five more minutes," Britney said, sleepily.  
"NOPE," Holly said almost too proudly. "Breakfast is on the table and the last one up by 8am; gets to walk to school. See you at the table." she closed the door a little too loud and went to the kitchen.  
"I don't want to go to hell," Britney said, with her eyes still closed.  
"Get up, Brit," Christina yawned. "You really want to walk all the way to school?"  
"Like to believe her..."  
"I don't think she's kidding..." Christina got up from her bed and made it. She went to the closet and grabbed some cute clothes from _American Eagle_ and put it on with cute _Ugg_ boots and did her hair with the ponytail on her left shoulder. She grew it out during the summer, but has considered getting it cut for the school year. Britney got up and threw her blankets on the floor and didn't bother making her bed and went to grab a t-shirt she got from _Hot Topic_ and some sweats and tennis shoes. She just wanted the day over with.  
"I am totally not looking forward to this," Britney said with a fake preppy voice.  
"It's just seven periods plus lunch...it's not THAT bad," Christina hoped her "pep" talk will help ease Britney's anxiety.  
"Might as well be 24/7!" Britney grabbed her bookbag and went into the kitchen with her older sister following her trail. "So..." Britney dropped her bag in the nearest chair and stared at both of her parents. "...How can I get out of Hades today?"  
"Brit..." Will Schuester, their father, said. "...it's not going to be that bad."  
"It's middle school...have you ever been in one?" Will sighed and rolled his eyes. Holly gathered her things and looked at Brit.  
"Britney, it's going to be fine," Holly started. "...and if it isn't-"  
"-Don't say it-"  
"-There's always tomorrow!" Britney grunted.  
"You riding with me today," Holly asked the young girl.  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Yeah, there's walking." Holly gave a smartass smile.  
"Guess not..." Britney grabbed her bag and put it on and headed out the door with Holly.  
"You're riding with me," Will asked Christina.  
"I guess, I mean if only I could drive-" Christina began to start until she was interrupted.  
"-Not yet...not that I'll let you."  
"Daddy..."  
"Don't daddy me; you're not ready!"  
"I've been taking Driver's ED all summer though!"  
"Doesn't mean I'll let you drive..." he finished his coffee and headed out the door with her following him. He locked the door and they got in his car.  
"So, because I'm your daughter and you don't want me to grow up; you won't let me drive?"  
"Yep, pretty much." Christina gave him a look. "OK, fine; when you get your license...I might be less strict; but don't get your hopes up." He started to drive.

* * *

They arrived at William McKinley High School; Will parked and got his bag and got out of the car and locked the door when Christina got out.  
"Don't forget Glee Club after school," Will said. Christina turned around and sighed. "What?"  
"I don't want to do Glee this year..." she admitted. "...I'm trying out for Cheerios again..."  
"Chris...you know Coach Sylvester might not let you join again; since you quit last year."  
"Does it hurt to try?"  
"Please do Glee again; we love you there."  
"Pfft...not everyone," she thought of how Beth and her new "posse" treat her last year, because of Beth's jealousy or whatever.  
"Chris..."  
"FINE...I'll do both then." She walked off and went inside to find Charlie Cahn, her boyfriend for almost a year. She couldn't find him so she went to her locker and put her stuff up. She closed her locker and turned around...into a slushy. _Great,_ she thought. _Already the first slushy of the year..._ She went to the restroom and tried to clean herself up...with failure. "What am I going to wear now?"  
"Maybe your gym clothes," a familiar voice answered. Christina turned around and saw Clarice Jordan, her former frenemy and now (practically) best friend.  
"Clarice?!"  
"Christina!" They hugged.  
"I guess I have to resort to smelling like a gym floor for the day..."  
"...Please tell me you don't have the same gym wear from last year and never washed it this summer..."  
"...No...I'm trying out for Cheerios at study break; which is first period."  
"Ah!"  
"Yeah, but my hair is ruined for the day...unless..." Christina looked in the mirror and hiked up her hair and imagined it with short hair.  
"Whatcha doing..."  
"Do you happened to have scissors?"  
"Why..." Clarice said as she grabbed scissors out of her backpack.  
"You'll see..."

* * *

Britney was in her first period and was already hating the day. Some of the popular girls from the past two years were in her class and she knew they will bully her sooner than later. She then saw Sean, her (only) best friend and she smiled. Sean sat next to her. "Hey," he said, smiling.  
"Hey," Britney smiled a big smile. "Haven't seen you much this summer..."  
"Yeah, football camp than football practice right after camp."  
"Oh." She looked at her hands while playing with them.  
"So, we have English together; that's cool!"  
"Yeah," Britney smiled again.  
"Maybe we'll get a project we can work on together?"  
"Maybe." Britney felt awkward. Sean was her best friend and all, but they haven't spoke since 7th grade ended and was afraid he's changed into one of the populars.  
"We can work on any first day homework at your house if you like?"  
"Yeah, that be great; my mom keeps bugging me to bring friends. Apparently that one small time you came over 'doesn't count'." Britney rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
"Well I'd be delighted."

* * *

It was Cheerios tryouts in the gymnasium and Christina was nervous how it would go; hopefully Coach Sylvester will just see her and accept her from her past "tryout". "NEXT," she heard her yelled from outside the gym. Christina sighed and walked in and looked at her.  
"No," Sue said.  
"Coach Sylvester," Christina started. "Come on, I was your best Cheerio-"  
"-Yeah and then you quit; how can I be so sure you're not going to do that again?"  
"I promise I won't!" Sue thought about it.  
"Fine...NEXT!"

* * *

It was after school and it was Glee club time! Everyone filed in and some looked happy and others obviously didn't want to be there. Christina walked in, happily and sat next to Charlie.  
"Where have you been," Christina asked her boyfriend.  
"Had a different schedule this year from you, I think." Christina just shrugged and smiled. "Why are you happy?"  
"Just got back on the Cheerios," Christina squealed.  
"Really...I guess, congrats?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"She kind of treats you-and everyone, like crap."  
"It makes me happy, ok?"  
"Ok." He sighed and put his arm around her and looked to the front. Mr. Schuester walked in and smiled.  
"Hey, guys," he exclaimed. "Nice to see the same people back this year!"  
"Don't get your hopes up, Schuester," Will looked to see who said that and it was no other than Clara Lanes.  
"Why is that, Ms. Lanes?"  
"We lost...again! No one is going to join and we're going to lose again."  
"Nice going, Clara..." Lenny Davis mumbled.  
"What it's true...everyone might as well prepare to lose."  
"That's enough, Clara," Will said, getting frustrated.  
"Whatever."  
"I think we could recruit more people; we do have enough people and all, but we want to be this big giant wall of sound eventually...so why not start? Even if it takes all semester or all year, if someone eventually joins that's a start I'm willing to be proud of. What about you, guys?"  
"I guess..." Beth Corcoran said.  
"So the only lesson this week is getting people to Audition."  
"Might as well, let them join; we all got in and some of us are not talented *cough* Beth *cough*." Beth gave her a death glare.  
"That's enough, Clara."

* * *

After school, Britney brought Sean home and put her backpack on the table and Sean put his on a chair and they sat down and got their work out. Wasn't that much, just basic first day of school work such as syllabus and about yourselves work. Britney didn't understand why Sean thought they would have more. "Honey, where's the-" Holly stopped at stared at Sean. "Sean...why are you here?"  
"We're doing homework," Britney said. "Don't understand why, it's only basic stuff; nothing too hard." Sean looked at Holly.  
"Oh," Holly said and smiled. "How long will you be here, Sean?"  
"Until 5:30; have to head home by then to get ready for football practice," Sean explained.  
"So, you can't stay for dinner?"  
"Sorry, ma'am; I can't."  
"Ok, thanks for stopping by; you should stay for dinner sometime soon."  
"I plan to; thanks."  
After Sean had left, Holly started to ask Britney a lot of questions. It was getting on Britney's nerves. "MOM, you asked these questions last time...they're still the same," Britney exclaimed. Holly sighed and went back to cook dinner. Christina and Will came in from late Glee recruitment thing that Will started the last minute.  
"Did you guys get anyone," Holly asked.  
"Nope, because, in the words of the 'great and powerful' Clara Lanes; WE. ARE. LOOOOSERS," Christina exclaimed and sat down.  
"We're not losers," Will said, hopeful.  
"Dad, we lost regionals for the 17th time in the row...that's an all time low."  
"If we just believe in ourselves; we'll be fine!"  
"Sure." Christina played with her new short hair; which didn't catch anyone's attention till then.  
"When did you cut your hair...it was long this morning?"  
"Cut it myself in the girls' restroom."  
"Why?"  
"I got the first slushy of the school year and trying to wash my hair in the moldy sinks is an even all time lower than being losers in the Glee Club world. Never thought I say that sentence in my life." Britney looked up from her book and rolled her eyes.  
"Your hair is already greasy...what's the hurt," Britney said, blankly. Christina gave her a look. "I mean, I'm just being honest."  
"Don't."  
"Whatever..."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Ready, Set, Don't Drive

Christina was driving carefully while her father practically stared her down. "Dad, just because you stare me down like that; doesn't mean I won't crash," she said. "It might make me crash actually." Will stopped looking at her and looked forward. He couldn't believe that his oldest was now 16 and eligible to drive. Afterward, Christina parked in the Schuesters' driveway. She turned off the ignition and stared at her father, who was staring, at her.  
"So," she said to Will.  
"You did...fine," He said, taking off his seatbelt.  
"Just fine?"  
"I'm just afraid."  
"Of...?" Will sighed.  
"To be honest...your drinking problem-"  
"-Oh my god, dad; it's not a real problem! You don't see me drinking all the time now do you?"  
"I mean, if it somehow started back up...you being behind the wheel while being intoxicated is bad you know."  
"Well, no duh!"  
"I'm being serious, Chris. Sometimes I worry about you and Britney."  
"Okay, dad...I understand." She took the keys out and gave them to him and got out of the car and went inside.

* * *

Charlie was getting ready for school when his father stopped him. "What, dad," he asked, whilst he got his backpack on.  
"We need to discuss something," his father said. "Your Mother and I need to talk you."  
"About? I need to go to school; can it wait?"  
"Not really..." Charlie's mom came to them and sighed. "...Charlie-"  
"What's going on?"  
"Your mom & I got a promotion at work. They want us to move."  
"WHAT? WHERE?"  
"Los Angeles," his Mother said.  
"Los Angeles...as in California; as in on the other side of the freaking country?"  
"Yes..."  
"When," Charlie asked, a little heartbroken.  
"They want us as soon as possible," his dad started. "But I said we be there in a month."  
"Wow, um..." Charlie didn't finish his sentence as he just walked out of the door and headed to school.

* * *

Christina was excited for the rest of the day. _Only six more hours until my driver's test,_ she thought. _I'm going to pass with winning colors._ She walked into English 10 class and sat in her seat. She saw Charlie walk in and smiled as he sat down in his desk-which was next to hers. "Charlie," she started but saw his expression. "What's with your face?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, Chris," Charlie said. He knows he should...  
"I mean it's a good day after all. I test for my license today!"  
"That's cool," Charlie said, dismally and with no emotion.  
"What's going on, Char?"  
"I said I don't want to talk about it..."  
"Okay..." Christina was worried.

* * *

Charlie was in lunch sitting with Lenny. He barely touched his food as he was distracted.  
"You okay," asked Lenny.  
"Why is everyone asking that," Charlie replied, annoyed.  
"'Cause you look depressed."  
"I just got some news is all."  
"What news?"  
"We're moving..."  
"What...where?" Lenny was saddened and depressed.  
"Los Angeles."  
"Why that far?"  
"Hell if I know..." He stopped playing with his food and just got up and left.

* * *

Christina was waiting to start her test that afternoon. "Miss. Schuester?" she heard a guy say.  
"Yes," she replied. "That's me." She got up.  
"Hi, I'm Mr. Jackson," he said. He was a skinny type of guy and had a nerd vibe to him in her opinion. "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah," Christina smiled and got in the car.

* * *

Later that night, Christina was glowing with excitement. She has gotten her license! She had walked in and was giddy. "I DID IT!" she screamed throughout the house.  
"CONGRATS," Britney yelled from their room. "NOW SHUT UP! GAME OF THRONES IS ON!" Christina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Charlie was in his room, not bothering with homework. There was a knock at this door. "Leave me alone."  
Both of his parents had walked in. "Can we talk," his father said.  
"Why," Charlie said, emotionless.  
"We got some news..." his mother said next.  
"What you're having another child?"  
"NO," they both said.  
"What then?"  
"We're staying..." his father said. Charlie sat up.  
"What?"  
"We are staying."  
"Really...why?"  
"We saw how sad you were," his mother said, smiling.  
"Also they gave it to Richards instead," his father mumbled. His mom nudges his rib cage.

"Yes...that's great. " He hugged both his parents.


	3. Everything is (Bitter)Sweet

**I know I never update fast and such, but I have also moved. So I hope I become faster at my new home. I know i haven't updated in a year or two...again sorry and thanks for the patience. (and again sorry for my crappy writing)**

 **BUT QUICK NOTE OF (BIG) CHANGE IN STORY: I had planned for Christina/Joe relationship to happen before Daniel was in the show (i had planned this show back in season two - despite that I still suck at updating which again sorry for the long wait) I have decided that Joe is/was the step-son of Emma and the son of Carl. So, Joe & Christina ARE NOT related in anyway! Sorry if this is confusing, I just didn't want to offend/trigger anyone.**

 **Read & Review!**

* * *

Christina had woken up early one morning. It was dark and quiet with the exception of Britney's snoring on the other side of the room. _Damn,_ she thought. _I desperately need my own room_. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. 4:50 am. She grunted silently and looked at the ceiling trying to count sheep or whatever the hell other people do to fall back asleep. After failing at doing so, she sat up and looked around the dark room and sighed. School has only been going on for almost a month now and it has been stressing her out. Like last week:

 _She was in Algebra One. Her teacher, Mrs. Smith, was teaching something about fractions (It was basically a refresher course over old lessons from past classes). She wasn't really paying attention. She guesses she was being called on, because when she was finally paying attention; the teacher was steamed._

" _Listen here, Miss. Schuester," Mrs. Smith started. "Just because your dad is a teacher here; doesn't mean you can do whatever you feel like."_ well then, _she thought._

On top of that - there was her relationship with Charlie. It wasn't bad per say, it just was getting tiring, in her opinion:

" _Can you believe that," Charlie was drowning on about some sport or person - she didn't really know nor care about the subject at all. They were sitting in a diner (or something to that sort) - not Breadstix for once - and she was just staring off into space. "Chris?" She turned to him as he spoke. "Hmm?"_

" _What is up?"_

" _What do you mean, Charlie?"_

" _It's like you're totally zoned out lately...like you don't hear anything I'm saying."_ Maybe because it's boring useless crap, _she thought. "Christina," he waved a hand in front of her. "Wake up...what's your problem?"_

" _Look, Charlie, can I be honest? I'll try not to be my bitchy self…" he nodded. She put her hands together. "...I don't give two craps about what you are talking about." Charlie looked shocked, not looking pissed at all, but she knew he was hiding it._

" _Oh, um…" He was trying to find the words to say._

" _Look, I know that was rude and all, but it's true! I'm really tired of you talking about...uh…"_

" _...Football…"_

" _Yeah, whatever-look," she sighed and held his hands across the table they were sitting at. "This stuff you keep mentioning annoys the hell out of me." He started to get a little steamed._

" _I'm tired of you thinking the world revolves around you," he angrily told her._

" _What the hell you talking about?" Before he answered, Charlie got up from the table and started to head out; with Christina following in tow. "Charlie." She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him to get his attention._

" _Every conversation you have with me or anyone else; you always have to argue with every little thing or turn the attention on you!" He sighed, frustrated._

" _I do not!"_

" _YES. YOU. DO!" He started to walk away to the front to pay real quick._

" _Charlie, stop it and look at me!"_

" _I can't right now."_

" _WHY?"_

"' _Cause I might regret what I'm going to say." He left the money to pay and walked out._

Men are confusing, she thought. Christina looked at the clock again. It was 5am. She did a deep sigh and just decided to get up and might as well get dressed for the day.

* * *

Holly was woken up, that same morning, by her alarm near her's and Will's bed. She turned it off and got up. She headed to their bathroom - which was connected to their room - and got ready for work. While finishing her routine, she had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ran to the toilet and threw up. After she finished, she flushed, wash her hands and brush her teeth. This wasn't the first time this had happened in recent time. She keeps throwing up more on a daily basis. She wasn't sure if she was getting the flu or some form of sickness...

Britney was pouring her cereal, yawning, when her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Brit," Holly smiled and hugged her daughter. Britney shook her off a little. "How was your sleep?"

"Meh," Britney replied as she headed towards the table to sit and eat. Will walked in the room.

"Morning," He kissed Holly on the lips and kissed Britney's head. Britney flinched away. "So...what's going on this week?"

"Just got to finish some work before fall break," Holly explained. "You?"

"Nothing, really," Will said as he grabbed an apple. "What about you, Brit?"

"Nothing, hopefully," Britney was trying to say _hopefully_ softly, but they heard it.

"What was that honey," Holly asked her.

"Oh, nothing, mother."

"No, stop putting it off like it's nothing! You need to get out there and experience things!"

"Mom, I don't have to always hang out with someone to feel better about myself," she smirked.

"No, Britney; that's not what I meant-"

"Then forget about it...please?" Britney got up and rinse her bowl; then went to her room to grab her bag.

Will grabbed his lunch box and kissed Holly's cheek. Before he walked away, Holly stopped him.

"Will," she started. He stopped and turned back around to look at her. "You need to spend some time with her."

"I do." Holly gave him a look. "Look, I do…"

"Will, I'm serious! You guys aren't that close...it saddens me."

"Holly, Britney and I are close. Maybe not the way you think it should be...but we are."

"William...that's bull!" Will sighed.

"Fine, I'll schedule something with her later...okay?" Holly glared at him. "What?"

"'Schedule'?"

"You know what I mean." He heads to work.

* * *

Christina was walking down the hall heading to class when Charlie walked over.

"Hey, can we talk," he asked.

"That doesn't sound good," she replied, jokingly as they kept walking.

"It's about the other day…" he stopped in front of her to stop her path.

"What about it?"

"How it played out."

"I think it went fine," she lied. He gave her a look. "What?"

"That's crap and you know it."

"It was just a minor fight, Charlie...get over it."

"Look, you're just gonna ignore the fact that you try to dominate this relationship since the beginning?"

"Whatever, Charlie...you don't deserve me; any guy would want to date me."

"Oh, really." Charlie was about to lose it when the bell rang. "Whatever, Christina, go find one of them." He walks off to his class. Christina looked at him, kinda sad.

* * *

Holly was working at her desk at her home; when she started to feel sick again. She ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Just like clockwork, she flushed the toilet, wash her hands and brushed her teeth. She started to think that she could be-no...could she?

* * *

Britney was sitting next to Sean in class working on a project. They were talking about anything and everything.

"My family is weird, I swear," she stated.

"How," he asked.

"My mom is asking my dad to hang out with me more...I don't think he wants to."

"Why do you think that?"

"He never really likes what I say or do…"

"I doubt that."

"Please...no one in my family does."

"Come on. They love you." Sean smiled at her. Britney smiled back.

* * *

It was glee club and everyone was sitting down waiting for Mr. Schue to come in with the new theme. Christina was sitting by herself when Clarice came over and sat down.

"Hey," Clarice said. "Why you alone here? Why isn't Charlie sitting with you?" Christina looked at Charlie who was talking to Lenny.

"He's mad at me," Christina replied. Before Clarice could answer, Mr. Schuester, walked in with some guy.

"Hey," Mr. Schuester greeted the club. "I like to introduce Joe Howell." No one clapped. "Anyway, Joe take a seat anywhere." Will headed over to the piano and looked through his papers. Joe sat in an empty chair which was next to Christina and Clarice.

"Um, hi," He tried to start the conversation. "I'm Joe."

"Hi, Joe," Clarice said with a smile. "I'm Clarice!" She looked at Christina waiting for her to introduce herself. When she wouldn't, Clarice did. "This is Christina." Joe just felt awkward and kept to himself.

"Okay," Will started. "So I've decided to change things up a bit. We're gonna do a mix-up."

"A what up," Clara questioned.

"Some of those who don't get solos normally will get solos and a new duet mix-up as well."

"Still confused."

"Anyway, here are the pairings and then I'll announce the solos." He opened a piece of paper up that he wrote on earlier that morning. "Beth and Clarice; Charlie and Robert…" he went down the list till he reached the last pair. "Christina and Joe." Christina just froze and looked between her father, the new kid and everyone else. "Clear?" Everyone nodded and mumbled. Christina turned to Joe and whispered: "don't embarrass me."

* * *

It was Holly's lunch break and since it was a long break today, she decided to go to the Women's' Clinic to get a test done. She signed in, sat down and waited to be called by the nurse. She walked in and the door close.

* * *

Will was on his laptop on his lunch break; looking up "activities" for him and Britney to do. He loves his daughter; he just doesn't know much about her. _Maybe Holly was right_ , he thought. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Christina was at her locker when Joe came up to her. "So," he started. "When do you want to rehearse?" Christina closed her locker and looked at him. "This is how it's going to be: we're going to sing a simple song. Nothing romantic or weird or whatever. Capeesh?"

"Um," Joe said. "I guess...where do you wanna rehearse?"

"I'll keep you posted." Christina walked away, while Joe smiled in awe of her.

* * *

Holly was in the house sitting at the table thinking about today. Thinking about the results. Will walked into the house, putting his bag on a chair at the kitchen table. He noticed his wife sitting at the end of the table; looking dismal.

"Hey," Will said. "What's wrong?" He sat in a chair next to Holly and held her hand.

"Nothing," Holly shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...it can wait. So, are you and Britney doing anything?"

"That's what I'm trying to finalize," he sighed. "I don't know what to do." He shook his head. "I am a bad father."

"No, you're not," Holly shook her head. "I understand it can be hard to understand her; just...do anything. It's the effort that counts."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll figure something out." He got up and kissed her and walk out of the room. Holly sighed.

Will knocked on Christina's and Britney's door. "Hey, Brit," he said as he was invited in. Britney was on her computer.

"Yeah," she said, without taking her eyes off the screen. He sat on her bed.

"What did you want to do this weekend?"

"What," she looked from her screen with a confused look.

"You know, like what do you wanna do this weekend? Like bond or something…" _This was getting confusing_ , Britney thought.

"What?"

"Like what your mom said this morning." Britney snorted.

"I thought she was joking."

"Look, we do need to hang out. It can be anything...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know...can we just go to McDonald's and call it good?"

"I don't know if your mom would approve…"

"Dad…" She gave him a look. "...really?"

"Okay, fine; let's have McDonald's! This is how we'll bond...yeah." Britney raised an eyebrow.

"Okay."

* * *

Christina was in the choir room, waiting for Joe to arrive. She checked her phone for the time. _He's ten minutes late_ , she thought. _Dude is really ticking me off._ She could be in bed watching the Kardashian marathon on _E!_ right now, but nope she's here to "rehearse" with "Joe Schmo". She giggled to herself. She needed to save that for later.

All of a sudden, with her back to the doors - she heard them open. "About damn time-" she turned around and saw Charlie. "Oh, Charlie." She fixed her hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too," he replied, sarcastically.

"Sorry, I am," she stammered and cough a little. "Just waiting for my no-good partner."

"I'm sure he's not that bad…"

"Well, he's late...seems no good to me."

"You haven't had a conversation with him yet...how do you know?"

"Um, because he's a delinquent?" Charlie sat his stuff down.

"And how do you know that, Chris?"

"Daniel knows him because he was Ms. Pillsbury's step-son and Daniel's step-brother."

"Just because Daniel said that...that doesn't make it true. Why are you judging him?" Christina rolled her eyes.

"Charlie, what's going on here?"

"With…?"

"Us!"

"What about us?"

"It seems like we're...I don't know...um...drifting apart."

"Maybe, because you have changed, Christina."

"Wait, what?"

"I mean I thought you changed when you quit Cheerios last year. You were nicer...but now that you're back on it...you're back to your old self." Christina scoffed.

"Oh, please, Charlie. I am wayyy nicer than I was last year and you know it."

"Please! You whine when you don't get your way; you judge those who haven't _actually_ met, a la Joe. You're your old self!"

"You know what, Charlie." She started to pick up her stuff off the piano. "I'm tired of your crap!"

"What?!"

"All you have been doing lately is tearing me down! You call me a bitch; you should look in the mirror!" Charlie shook his head.

"Then maybe we should break up!" He threw his hands in the air, frustrated. Christina was a little shook.

"FINE!" Christina stormed out of the room and tried to hurry off before any of the tears came out. She wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone...it was Joe.

"Okay, I know I'm late and all; but you don't gotta run me down," he joked.

"Rehearsal's canceled," she said, trying to remain strong.

"Wait, why? Just cause I was late?"

"No, not you...just I can't deal with this right now...okay?!"

"Wait," he sighed. "What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Um, I guess we're family-"

"Whoa, bro. First off, at one point we shared a brother...by marriage and that marriage is over. We're not even related! So we are not 'family'."

"True...but you can still tell me."

"What are you doing tonight?"

* * *

"Why are we here," Joe asked Christina later that night; standing outside of a small motel. "What does this have to do with our assignment?" Christina rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," she said as she walked towards a door.

"How are we getting in?"

"I'm gonna put a device on it like some Marvel crap."

"Wha-" She scoffed.

"I have a key, dumbass." She got the key from her pocket and unlocked it. They walked in and she closed the door behind them.

"I still don't get why we're here."

"Because I know you have a thing for me."

"What?"

"Look, I want to have a carefree night. I need a distraction; I need-" she sighs. "-I need to be not myself tonight."

"Is this like some new song you're writing?"

"Oh my god, I want to sleep with you!" Joe looked at her like she had two heads.

"WHAT?" She shrugged. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Not really...not anymore." She sat on the bed. "Just...I don't know how to act. I only dated once and it was with him." Joe sat next to her.

"Look, I don't want to be some revenge, rebound, payback guy; just to get him jealous or whatever."

"I just-" she sighs again; tears starting to form. "-want to do something that I never would've done last year. I…" She turned to him. "...I want...you."

"Um, are you high or drunk?" She sighs.

"Neither. Just...confused."

"Look-" Before he could keep reasoning with her, she kissed him a deep passionate kiss. Then they lied down.

* * *

Britney and Will were walking back in the house after their "bonding" time; Holly was on the couch reading. She looked up from her book.

"How'd it went," she asked. Britney nodded, excitedly; while holding her drink.

"I had fun." she smiled big and went to her room.

"So," Will said as he sat down next to his wife. "How was your night?"

"Good," she half-smiled and closed her book. "We do need to talk."

"What about? Britney and I bonded and we had fun-"

"Not that." She put her book down and put her hands on top of his. "I have some news."

"What's up?" She sighed.

"I went to the doctors and found out…" she sighs. "...I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Okay, I hope the ending doesn't seem rush (especially since it took a year or two to update) but I did try hard and I hope it'll do until next time. Thanks for waiting guys you rock!**


End file.
